


One Man Plays Many Parts

by alexcat



Series: March 2020: Shakespeare Quotes [28]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic, Shakespeare Quotations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:49:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23383315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Tony and Steve do many things... other than being superheroes.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: March 2020: Shakespeare Quotes [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652170
Kudos: 8
Collections: Of Elves and Men





	One Man Plays Many Parts

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this quote:  
> All the world's a stage,  
> And all the men and women merely players:  
> They have their exits and their entrances;  
> And one man in his time plays many parts."  
> -As You Like It, Act II, Scene VII

“Big man in a suit of armor. Take that off, what are you?” Steve had said.

“Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist,” Tony had answered and he hadn’t lied. He was all those things. And more. 

Always more, Steve thought as he tapped on the door to Stark’s office. It was tiny and in the back of the lab. The door didn’t even look like a door. It was almost invisible. It was where he kept the things he didn’t share – his best Scotch, his ideas for weapons, photos of his mother, and a few drawings Steve had made of him and the others. 

“Yeah?” came the question from the other side. 

“It’s me.” 

The door opened, seemingly by itself but Steve was certain JARVIS had done it. He stepped into the small room. It must have been a closet in the original design of the building. Stark was sitting on the small desk, drinking coffee from a cup that looked like it hadn’t been washed since Stark was a child. 

“How is it going?” Tony asked. 

Not only had the team taken in Wanda, but Tony secretly funded a refugee placement effort that helped those displaced by Ultron find a new home and establish themselves in that home. It costs millions and millions and only Tony, Steve and Wanda knew about it. 

“Things are going well. Most of the refugees have found new homes and many have found new countries as well,” Steve answered. He helped manage the effort as well.

Steve moved closer to the desk and took the coffee mug from Stark’s hand, smelled it and took a sip. Then he set it down on a shelf nearby. He pulled Tony close and kissed him. Tony wrapped his arms around Steve. 

“I think we’re too old to make out in this glorified broom closet,” Steve told him several minutes later. 

“I’m not sure I want people to know. It’s no one’s business.” 

Steve grinned. “You just don’t want anyone to know you’re my bitch.” 

Tony laughed. “I am, am I? Who was on his knees not five minutes ago?”

Steve kissed Tony’s cheek. “I think you don’t want anyone to know you have a heart.” 

“You know. That’s enough for me.” 

They got dressed and went back to discussing the Sokovia relief effort.

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
